A semiconductor package may undergo several thermal cycle(s) during a manufacturing process, for example, a reflow operation (with a peak reflow temperature up to about 240 to about 250 degrees Celsius), a clean operation (at around room temperature), a baking operation, a molding operation (at around 160 degrees Celsius), etc., which may result in relatively greater warpage of the semiconductor package. Moreover, comparable processes for manufacturing semiconductor packages may use a relatively greater number of operations, which may result in relatively higher cost and reduce a units per hour (UPH) of products. Furthermore, during some operation(s) performed at relatively higher temperatures (e.g., the reflow operation), solder/pre-solder is melted into liquid state, and thus bleeding or creeping issues of the melted solder/pre-solder may occur, which adversely affects electrical connection of the semiconductor package. Moreover, as the pitch and width of the semiconductor package gets smaller (e.g., fine-pitch), it would be challenging to treat or clean the semiconductor device and the substrate, especially after the semiconductor device is bonded to the substrate, and plasma or ions may be blocked by solder balls/copper pillars. Accordingly, void(s) and delamination may occur in the molding operation. Therefore, there is a desire for, for example, but not limited to, a semiconductor package that would avoid the problem(s) mentioned above.